Clinical and laboratory research studies are continuing at the University of Alabama at Birmingham in collaboration with the Pediatric Oncology Group (POG). Participation in phase III therapeutic trials employing multi-modality treatment (surgery, chemotherapy and radiotherapy) for children with a variety of hematopoietic malignancies and solid tumors continues. Summaries of current results of these trials are in some cases already published, and a compilation of pertinent publications from these cooperative group efforts can be obtained from the POG Operations office. We also participate in pilot studies for new regimens and investigations of new chemotherapy agents through phase II trials. The University of Alabama at Birmingham will be providing the reference lab facilities for the cytogenetic investigative activities for POG. Specifically, bone marrow and in some instances peripheral blood samples from patients with lymphoid and myeloid leukemias will be shipped to Birmingham for banded chromosome analysis as required by the various hematopoietic malignancy protocols. Data will be compiled and sent back to the specific coordinator for final evaluation. By standardizing these methods, the resultant data will be more reliable and consistent. We are maintaining a centralized sera and plasma repository with clinical and demographic data referenced on computer. These patient materials have been used in studies of HLA and Bf, C4 typing studies and will be used by POG investigators for future basic science studies. UAB investigators are also coordinating clinical trials for the evaluation of treatment methods in children with neuroblastoma, assessment of aziridinylbenzoquinone in children with recurrent brain and other solid tumors, and establishing treatment methods for children with ependymomas of various grades. We are instituting studies on a Group wide basis for investigating the psychosocial implications of childhood cancer in patients and their families.